The Sun and The Moon
by peppermintteababy
Summary: university!AU - in which Rey is an astronomy student and a certain political science major falls into her. cue chaos and drama and several one-sided crushes, possibly a love hexagon, as well as plenty of fluff and confusion. rating may be subject to change in future chapters. following a list of 100 prompts from isaviel on LiveJournal.
1. evidence

**disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of the Star Wars franchise, only the concepts I have created and the situations I have written. props to Lucas, thanks bae.

**word count: **700

**prompt:** "evidence"

**author's note:** Oct 4, 2019. I will be updating this one frequently because I am reylo trash and I need something easy to write.

* * *

On her way up the stairs to her first class of the afternoon wasn't the ideal place Rey expected to find her arch-nemesis. But finding a new friend there as well made it tolerable.

She kept her head up and her eyes wide, but she wasn't at all looking where she was going. There was too much around her, the smooth white marble of her university - so different from the sandstone and yellowed bricks she was used to - and the greenness outside its windows, too much to see that she was essentially blind to the student barrelling down the stairs towards her.

The only warning she received was the gasp of a distinctly male voice and in the next moment, a body slammed into her. Thankfully Rey wasn't carrying anything in her arms, but the weight from her backpack pulled her down like the hand of gravity. She grabbed onto the only things within hand's reach, his shirt - _black_ \- and a fistful of his shoulder-length hair - _also black_. They fell and for a short moment, Rey wondered if she would die from a concussion or simply arrive late to class with bruises all over. But just as suddenly as they fell, she and the other stopped.

Rey hesitated in opening her eyes, but after a moment in which she realised she had definitely not been hurt anywhere and she wasn't falling anymore, she loosened her tightly clenched lids and met the disturbingly sharp brown gaze of a particularly expressionless face.

Slowly, Rey became aware of the hand on the small of her back and the lack of personal space between she and the stranger. She opened her mouth to say something but just as quickly as she did, the stranger straightened up, pulling her back to a steady footing. His hand left her back and his face morphed into a scowl.

"Watch where you're going, little girl" he huffed lowly. Then pushed past her without a second glance.

Rey opened her mouth again, a biting retort on her lips but he didn't stop and by the time she regathered her wits, he was out of sight. She turned to continue up the stairs with a frown still plastered on her face.

"Are you okay?" another male voice from behind her made her jump. She turned and another stranger was suddenly up in her face. Though this one looked distinctly much more friendly. His soft earthy brown eyes were wide in concern and his dark hand grasped hers. She pulled away and took a step down to regain her personal space.

"I'm fine," she frowned, glancing over this stranger from his soft brown facial features to the simple white t-shirt and faded blue jeans he wore. His hair, shaved close to his scalp but thick enough to look like a black moss, accentuated the roundness of his cheeks and his firm jawline. His eyes were a gentler shade of walnut than those of the stranger that ran into her.

"Are you sure?" he pressed, looking down at the hand Rey had rejected. "Oh god, I'm sorry. You don't even know me. This must seem so creepy, god."

Rey eyed his expression, expecting it to darken into a frown or a predatory smirk, but to her surprise, the male simply smiled. It wasn't a forced smile either, it was charming and seemed genuine. Oddly, it put her at ease.

"I'm Finn," the male glanced at his hand again and slowly held it out as if asking for permission before he touched her again, fingers slightly curved but in the proper position for a handshake. "What's your name?"

Blinking, with a customary response smile playing on her lips, Rey raised her hands and grasped his firmly. His hold was gentle and the moment she slid her hand into his, Finn's smile grew wider, making his ears rise a bit and his eyes crinkle at the edges. Then he let go and Rey returned her hand to her side.

"Rey," she murmured, and her hesitant smile finally settled, close-lipped but still there. If anything, at least she hadn't left any evidence of who she really was.


	2. I'm here

**disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of the Star Wars franchise, only the concepts I have created and the situations I have written. props to Lucas, thanks bae.

**word count:** 1176

**prompt:** "I'm here"

**author's note:** Oct 4, 2019. here's another!

* * *

"Hey what class do you have first?"

"Ah, Advanced Mathematics, I think. With Professor-"

"Beckett?"

"Yeah, him."

"Me too! Can I carry your bag?"

Rey glanced from the young man to the straps of her grey backpack. She didn't think he wasn't strong, but she also didn't know if he knew what he was getting himself into. There were a lot more books in her backpack than someone might think and the weight of them would surprise anyone not accustomed to her usual load. Despite his seemingly muscular build, Rey was uncomfortable burdening him with her things. She shook her head with an apologetic smile.

"I don't think you really want to."

Finn laughed, "no, I do."

"Alright," Rey couldn't help but smile a little, though it felt much more like a grimace in anticipation for Finn's ultimate shock. She wormed her arm out of the right strap and let the second fall to the inside of her left elbow. Then she grasped both sides and held it out to Finn.

He took it and without blinking, slung it around, nearly missing her, and neatly onto his shoulders. A real smile broke onto Rey's face. "You're stronger than you look."

Finn smiled so his teeth showed, a brilliant contrast of pearly white against his cocoa lips. "I get that a lot. Let's go."

As this was her first day on campus, Rey allowed Finn to lead her to her first class. Room D2 held at least forty students with two rows of seats and tables curved around the room facing one corner where the professor stood. Rey peeked through the window in the golden glazed door to see Professor Beckett fiddling with his computer in the centre of the stage. Finn glanced at her with bright eyes before pushing open the door and nodding his head towards her to encourage her to enter.

There were already a good number of students in the class, but they were all focused on their computers or chatting with their seatmates to notice Finn and Rey. Unlike her first day in high school, Rey felt much more comfortable here. No one cared enough to stare, as they were all here simply to do their work and meet with their friends. They all had at least one thing in common - the blatant disregard for the societal pressure to conform to the chatty, welcoming nature of the average university student. They were themselves and if they weren't, no one noticed.

Rey and Finn took their seats close to the middle-front in a row without students in between them and their destination. Finn returned Rey's things and pulled out her chair for her.

Just then, the _ting!_ of a phone notification went off and Rey almost went for her phone before realising the sound wasn't her usual notification alert. Finn slipped his phone from his back pocket and swiped to unlock it. Although she prided herself on being respectful of other people's privacy, Rey couldn't help but glance at his screen. He had received a text from a contact named "Resist. Poe", but that was all she saw. She tore her eyes away from his screen and settled into her seat, retrieving her things from her backpack and organising them to prepare for the lecture.

But her mind was racing from that one glance. _Resist? Resistance? Poe? Could he be- no, that's not possible. They're so few._

"Rey?"

Rey looked up in response to her name, attempting to set aside her buzzing thoughts.

"My friend will be here soon to drop off my things. I forgot them in my dorm room. His name is Poe."

Unsure of why Finn was telling her this, Rey simply nodded. Then, with her heart in her throat, she opened her mouth to speak. "Are you with the Resistance?"

Finn paused, seeming to consider her question for a moment before shaking out of his own thoughts and responding with a smile, "Yeah, yeah I am."

Rey could feel her heart beating faster and a bright buzzing in her head. She had only ever heard of the Resistance. She had never met one of them before. Before being accepted to the First Order University, Rey had only dreamed of meeting a Resistance member. But when she received her acceptance letter, she had felt her heart burst at the chance she might see one in person, let alone talk to one. The members of the mixed society of the "Resistance" fought against the unfair standards set on students of FOU and became nationally acclaimed among university students for their unorthodox methods of defiance, which surprisingly never got them expelled from the University.

"I've never met a Resistance fighter," Rey gaped.

Finn grinned. "Well," he looked down at himself, "this is what we look like."

Rey returned his grin.

Before she could say anything else, someone shuffling between the chairs and tables behind Finn caught her attention. Just as they tapped him on the shoulder, Finn caught Rey's curious glance and turned himself.

"Hey!"

Rey couldn't see Finn's face directly now but she had a feeling he was smiling.

"I'm here," the newcomer greeted with a charming smile and held out his arms. Finn grasped him in a tight embrace before letting go and taking his knapsack from Poe's shoulders. "Ah, who's this?"

Finn turned his attention back to Rey. Rey moved to stand but - "ah, no, it's okay. Don't, I'm not staying long." - so she settled back into her seat and instead held out her hand to the young man. She looked him up and down as he reached past Finn to offer his hand He wore a pair of dark brown pants, neatly pressed so its seams were visibly crisp, and a worn cream-coloured collared shirt, with a dark leather jacket comfortably fitted over his shoulders. His gaze was steady and curious, a wavy espresso brown that matched his tousled hair. Returning her gaze to his face she scanned the stubble on his chin, thin lips, and smooth forehead.

Rey finally took his hand and shook it once before letting go. His grasp was much firmer than Finn's had been. But with the same respectful tone, he released her hand in the same instant she pulled away.

"This is Rey," Finn clapped his friend on the back. "Rey, this is Poe Dameron. He's also a Resistance fighter."

Having seen Poe's contact name, Rey wasn't surprised by this but she still felt somewhat starstruck. She couldn't think of what to say, but it didn't matter for in the next moment, Poe was leaving.

"It was nice to meet you, Rey." Poe said before raising a hand to Finn and turning to make his way back between the row of chairs and tables.

"Likewise!" Rey managed to respond before Poe was out of earshot. Finn was grinning. "What?"

"Nothing," Finn chuckled. He took his laptop, textbook, and notebook from his backpack, slipped a pencil from within the spiral binding of the notebook and opened up to the first page. "Professor's here."


	3. funeral

**disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of the Star Wars franchise, only the concepts I have created and the situations I have written. props to Lucas, thanks bae.

**word count:** 276

**prompt:** "funeral"

**author's note:** Oct 5, 2019. enjoy~ I'm churning these out so fast. they're so fun!

* * *

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to accept a ride from his roommate Armitage Hux, considering it left him out in the parking lot on campus for much longer than he had the patience for. After a small hiccup with his motorcycle, he figured he'd rather play on the safe side and call in a mechanic to pay a special visit. But that left him with no way home until Hux arrived, and people watching had always been Kylo's least favourite way of passing time.

Until he saw a certain someone. Someone, he had very nearly fallen down the stairs with, in tangled limbs and eventual bruises.

She strolled between two other students whom Kylo recognised as members of the Resistance. Although he thought of himself as a rather calm and uninterested party, knowing that the pathetic group known as the Resistance had gained yet another ally plucked at the chords of annoyance in his mind. He didn't know her - _brown hair twisted up into a messy bun, wide eyes looking into his with a glint of golden sand in her hazel irises, hands almost impossibly small clutching onto the dark fabric of his dress shirt _(too small to create any wrinkles and yet as he ducked his head to gaze at his chest, he could feel where she had held on). He didn't know anything about her, but he couldn't help but think _what a waste._

He didn't even know her name, but he could imagine what her tombstone would be inscribed with after the Resistance sent her into battle, unprepared and so naive. _Here lies an innocent, dragged into the war of the guilty._


	4. puppy love

**disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of the Star Wars franchise, only the concepts I have created and the situations I have written. props to Lucas, thanks bae.

**word count:** 1131

**prompt: **"puppy love"

**author's note: **Oct 5, 2019. not sure how much I like this one. it feels a little ooc, but ahhh this is what the prompt inspired and I'm pulling from the wonder and awe Rey displayed in the movie after Finn told her he was part of the Resistance. hope that's okay! enjoy~

* * *

If there was any word or phrase to call it, Rey would think it "puppy love".

The moment Finn invited her out for a drink, the moment she sipped the first cocktail of the night, she felt a stirring in her chest and Finn seemed to take on a shine that hadn't been there before. Maybe it was just the alcohol, maybe it was the fact that this young man was the first to welcome her to the First Order University, but she felt something warm and fuzzy that lit up her eyes and kept a permanent smile on her lips. She could almost feel herself blushing as Finn kept up the conversation with light-hearted stories of his high school experiences interrupting himself every other moment to ask her a question and listen patiently to her response.

He held a sort of charm that brought a sparkle to Rey's eyes. He was genuine and interested, cheerful but serious when need be. After a certain awkward silence following a question Rey felt uncomfortable answering - so she looked down at her hands, hoping for the right words, Finn moved the conversation along as if he had never asked the question, graciously acknowledging her uneasiness and choosing not to call her out on it.

By the second drink, Rey could feel her fingers tingling and blissful happiness flush her cheeks against her will. She had lost track of the conversation, but that didn't stop her from laughing along with Finn as he explained something that she couldn't remember but knew for a fact that it was the funniest thing she had heard in a long time.

When she finally peered down at her phone screen to check the time, a hazy realisation that she had to be up early tomorrow for her next class guiding her fingers and her mouth. _11:14pm _\- oh no, what would her roommate say now? She had only just met the girl and she could already feel how dedicated the young woman was to her studies. Rose Tico would flay her alive if Rey got home any later than midnight on her first day.

Although Rey didn't consider Rose a friend yet, she still had a basic respect for the girl. Her side of the room was always organised and the first day Rey met her, several weeks ago while preparing to move into her university dorm, Rose laid down her expectations for what she called their "partnership". Rey appreciated the girl's blunt honesty and quickly agreed to the boundaries Rose set (don't bring dates home, don't eat her food, don't play loud music while she's studying, etc.). Rey even brought up some of her own, but for the most part, she was just glad to have someone to share a dorm with. It was much more appealing than the solitude of the dwelling the university had first offered her.

"Finn," Rey interrupted his grand expression that garnered a tired smile from her tired brain. He paused and in his eyes, Rey saw a smile, but one that was just as calm as if he hadn't been drinking. "I've got to get home."

Finn took one last sip of his drink and nodded, "Of course, of course. I'll call a taxi."

"Thanks."

Despite how popular Finn had said this bar was - _what was it called? Taco-something? _\- she hadn't expected to see a certain someone on her way out.

He wore the same get up as earlier, a black t-shirt, black jacket, black pants that somehow seemed too tight for his thick hips to fit into, not that she was looking. His hair was still long, a bit wavy and even in the darkness she could see the grease on his scalp. He leaned against a matte black motorcycle, arms crossed, a helmet hanging off his elbow from its straps. When she finally brought her gaze to his eyes, sunken into his skull with dark circles under his lids as if he hadn't been sleeping well for years, her heart jumped and the alcohol made her make a double-take.

The stranger than nearly sent her down the stairs was staring at her as well, eyes narrowed in a sort of distant annoyance, but still yet drilling into her head. Rey glanced to Finn then back at the stranger. Finn had yet to notice their watcher, just now dialing for a pickup taxi and turning away to pace - likely a nervous habit that came with _what had he said he did before enrolling in FOU, military or something?_

Rey couldn't tear her eyes away from the stranger's gaze. It was dark and piercing, _entrancing_. But when Finn finally finished calling a taxi, he tapped her shoulder and she jerked out of her stupor.

"Finn," she tilted her head slightly as if indirectly pointing to the dark stranger. "Who is that?"

Finn followed Rey's gaze and when he laid his upon the motorcyclist, he nearly choked. "Let's go. The taxi is here."

"Wait, who-"

"He's no one. Come on." Finn took her hand and opened the door for her. She complied and slid into the first seat, tossing her backpack into the far seat. Finn took the front passenger seat to direct the cabbie, but he barely had to do any talking as the taxi driver was very familiar with the FOU students that came round the bar. Rey peered back, watching the dark stranger grow smaller and smaller as they drove away.

When the taxi cab pulled up in front of the female dorms, Finn got out first and opened the door for Rey. She grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulders, nearly falling from how light her head felt and how dizzy her feet seemed to be, as if they had a brain of their own. Finn steadied her and led her up to the front door.

"Do you have your key?"

Rey nodded; she could feel the exhaustion bear down on her shoulders and it was only the first day of school - how could she be this tired already? Pulling out her key from the side pouch of her backpack, Rey swiped it over the card reader next to the door.

"Hey," Finn tried to catch her eyes, but at this point, Rey couldn't focus on anything but staying upright. "Are you okay?"

"I think so. Just tired." A blink turned into a long moment with her eyes closed, nearing passing out.

"Rey, I-"

She heard his voice too close and when her eyes fluttered open, he was too close. Rey pulled back and in an attempt to save her dignity, she quickly opened the dorm's entrance door and slipped inside with a soft "goodnight", hoping the closing door cut off the sigh that followed immediately after.


	5. gloves

**disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of the Star Wars franchise, only the concepts I have created and the situations I have written. props to Lucas, thanks bae.

**word count:** 1728

**prompt: **"gloves"

**author's note: **Oct 6, 2019. genuinely, I think this is my most favourite chapter so far. writing Kylo's initial disgust for Rey and Finn is so fun because I know I'll enjoy writing his thoughts in the future hehehe :) please review if you enjoyed! I'd love to read your thoughts.

* * *

One thing he definitely did not expect was to see the very same particularly short and irksome student - _fellow student_, he thought mildly, considering he _had_ literally stumbled into her several days prior on the steps of his alma mater, but that wasn't his fault, of course, but she was here - waltzing in the door of his fraternity home as if she owned the place. Granted tonight's party was open for all freshmen (and while Kylo was certainly no longer in that category, this was where he lived and thus, he was allowed attendance rights for all parties held in the Alpha Ren household) that attended FOU, but he hadn't thought that someone now so obviously affiliated with the _Resistance _\- he curled his lip in distant disgust - would bother to fraternize with the higher class.

_She should be reminded of her place if she thinks she can appear within my presence after being so friendly with those rebellious, (probably) inebriated and (most likely) out of their mind children. _

_And _what _is she wearing?_

As the girl moved closer and more into his view, he assessed her costume, or rather, an attempt at a costume. She wore a simple, white ankle-length dress with a belt that obscurely reminded him of the grecian lettering pictured in his Cultural Differences class during his first year of university. Her hair, which fell in waves down her shoulders (at which Kylo rolled his eyes), was freckled with tiny blue flowers in the general shape of a circlet.

Despite his position as one of the party organisers, Kylo had no desire to welcome this girl to the gathering, however he was a smidge happy that she hadn't brought the Resistance lackeys along with her. If she had, he would have a few choice words that might even drive them away. Kylo smirked as he studied the girl's face. The lines of her contour followed her tanned cheeks and led his eyes to her blush lips, which were currently drawn into a thin line as she scanned the space before her, filled with in-costume students chatting in crowded tones and laughing with only their voices.

When her gaze flitted in his direction, he looked away instinctively and his eyes landed on a newcomer with immediate disdain.

One of the most well-known Resistance fighters in the school shifted forward into view one side of the girl. Kylo narrowed his eyes, especially bothered by the identity of this intrudger, but- _no, no. Guest._

When he finally returned his eyes to the girl in white, she was still looking his way. Their gazes met and Kylo did his best to keep a neutral expression, hoping for somewhere in between indifferent and bored. However, her face lit up as if someone had opened the blinds of a window and let the sunshine through. His heart fell through his stomach (_what was she so happy about?_) and he pulled his eyes away, turning to put down his wine glass on one of the tackily-decorated tables. He would rather watch the party from the second floor anyway, where he would be out of the way and much less likely to be disturbed by… _them_.

The second thing Kylo definitely did not expect was to feel a small hand on his sleeve.

"Hey," her voice was incredibly soft, but not in the smooth, seductive way Kylo was used to hearing from beautiful women that approached him. It was small but firm, in a way that didn't want a blown up confrontation but had something to say that would not be dismissed.

Kylo took his time, acting as if he hadn't heard her over the din of the partying freshmen around him. He lazily retrieved his wine glass from the table beside his people watching spot, circling the glass by rotating his wrist, swirling the cheap, less-than-satisfactory wine around the glass before turning to address the girl.

He tilted his head back and raised a brow, "And what might you be, little girl?"

The girl's face scrunched into a frown, her nose wrinkling and her eyes narrowing. "Excuse you, but I have a name."

"So do I, but you don't see me going around shouting it with bluster," Kylo returned disinterestedly.

"Rey!" the same student Kylo had seen this girl with the other day - _Finn_, Kylo bitterly filled in the blank space in his mind - was at her elbow now, slipping a hand around her waist to lead her away from him.

Kylo's eyebrow twitched higher as he watched the Resistance fighter pull the girl back towards the parlor. Internally, he cursed the chatter of the party's attendance around him. She glanced back towards him as Finn spoke and Kylo belatedly wondered if she even knew who he was, or perhaps (he smirked), she was about to find out. He put his drink down once more and strolled towards the girl and her company, hands in his pockets and shoulders back. Maybe it was a subconscious habit of his, but he seemed to do this most often when is anger or intrigue had been piqued. Did it come across intimidating or predatory? Maybe. But what others thought of him was none of his concern.

It didn't help that he wore all black tonight, as usual, including a pair of black gloves that his roommates insisted he leave behind but for a reason unknown to them, he kept them on, in honor, he might say, of someone he looked up to. The completely black getup might have insinuated something darker than a college student should even be thinking about, but he didn't mind looking like the King of Hell if it meant all the shallow and appearance-attracted women, who just so happened to usually be just as beautiful as himself, were drawn to him.

"Welcome," Kylo said smoothly, lowering his chin and staring down the one who had so rudely pulled this girl away from him, as if he were a diseased animal or one about to attack, or even both in the light of the tone in which Finn returned his glare. "I didn't expect to see any _traitors_ here tonight," he sneered.

Finn tensed up ever-so-subtly, but Kylo noticed and was rewarded with the smallest tinge of satisfaction. A half-smirk crept up onto his lips, but he suppressed it for the sake of the act.

"Rey," Finn put a hand on her shoulder, "you know, I just realised, maybe this isn't the best place for a tour of the university. It's a bit crowded and-"

"Finn, we just got here." Rey smiled softly, removing his hand from her shoulder with a gentleness that captivated Kylo's eyes. It was as if she were stabbing him in the back with a smile, or maybe that was only his morbid sense of humor projecting intentions on others where he did not mean to but apparently did it instinctively.

"I know, but there are certain" - he glanced at Kylo with _was it caution or contempt? _not that he cared - "characters here that I hadn't thought of when you suggested this party."

_Ah, so she had known about their little get-together? Did that also mean she knew the organisers of it, or even at least were familiar with their names._

"Yes, but we got all dressed up for it. We might as well stay a little while."

Kylo decided this was the perfect opportunity to show his particular spite for _this_ certain character. "You're welcome to leave if you don't find our hospitality entertaining enough." He blinked languidly and vaguely regretted putting down his drink, but then he praised his forethought as he realised he might have already thrown the drink in the Resistance fighter's face at this point. However, he had already passed the first stage of reeling back his disgust by withholding the addition of an acidic title to the end of his sentence, allowing for the over-politeness of his tone to imply the profanity he left out.

"No," the girl looked him in the eye, brows raised ever so slightly but without pulling the lids of her eyes any more open than need be. She met his steady gaze with her own determined one. "We're staying."

"Wonderful," Kylo smiled. He could feel the frustration radiating off of Finn's body and for some reason, that made the girl's declaration all the more gratifying.

"I'm sure the hosts don't mind the extra guests as long as we don't raid the snack table," she continued, turning back to her company. "I, for one, am interested in what they have."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll enjoy our selection," Kylo rejoined, reveling in the vexed expression that crossed Finn's face for half a moment. "Right over there." He gestured to somewhere behind him where he knew the table of refreshments as well as his glass of Chardonnay lay in wait.

"Thank you," she nodded and strode forward passing him unintentionally close enough for him to feel her shoulder brush just above his elbow - and once again he was reminded of how unbelievably short she was. Finn followed closely behind, like a little dog. Kylo thought that description was quite fitting to how Finn behaved around this girl, as if she were someone who needed to be protected.

"Pleasure," Kylo murmured as he watched one of the tiny blue flowers in the girl's hair catch a current and fall from her crown just to float behind her and land delicately on the hardwood floor. Kylo slipped a glove off one of his hands and bent to pluck it from the floor. For a moment, he simply studied the baby blue petals and allowed the satiny texture to rub softly between his fingers.

* * *

It was only later that Kylo wondered why exactly had this girl - _Rey_ \- suggested that she and Finn come to his fraternity's welcoming party. How had she found out about it and what made her think she could join the fun (if cheap wine, low-quality sugar cookies, and mildly skilled club dancing to generic pop music could be classified as _fun_ \- but who was he to judge).

Absentmindedly, he wrote her off as yet another scavenger, searching for pittance and attention from the higher class. The power he and his fellows held was certainly alluring and considering her dollar-store costume, she might as well be just that - _a scavenger_.


	6. blackboard

**disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of the Star Wars franchise, only the concepts I have created and the situations I have written. props to Lucas, thanks bae.

**word count: **527

**prompt:** "blackboard"

**author's note:** Oct 12, 2019. y'all I'm neglecting inktober for this, oof. I hope you enjoy. please review! I'd love to read your thoughts.

* * *

"Finn, I know how to walk without you holding my hand."

"Look, Rey, there's something you need to know. About this house, and this university." Finn pulled her along behind him, pushing through the party and heading towards the back of the house. "You can't just talk to anyone you want. There's a social order and there are rules."

"I don't understand," Rey gasped as she was finally given a moment to catch her breath. Finn had pulled her into an empty room, likely the laundry room at the look of things - _several hampers of dirty laundry that Rey did _not _want to look at, and exactly four machines, two to wash and two to dry, set up at the far end of the rectangular room_.

"I know you don't. It's your first year here, and that's okay, but Rey, trust me when I say, do not speak to Kylo Ren, ever. He's-"

"Kylo? Is that his name?" Rey interrupted.

"Yes," Finn said in exasperation. "Now listen, the First Order University is different than any other school you could ever go to. The Force scholarship students as well as those with rich parents, funding their every irrational and immature action, rule this place. They have the power. They're practically unstoppable and they know it. People like us, you and me, we're dirt. You can't mess with the FSs. They will destroy you."

Rey couldn't help but laugh a little. Finn was just so serious and the concerned expression on his face almost made her feel sorry.

"Finn," she began.

"No, no. You don't understand!" Finn looked around desperately as if searching for words or rather, searching for something to hit Rey over the head with, so his previous words would be rammed into her brain. His eyes finally landed on something just behind Rey. He reached over her shoulder and, as Rey peered back to look as well, he pulled a small, handheld blackboard from the wall. A piece of chalk must have been slotted into the sil of the board for it appeared betwixt Finn's fingers and he began scribbling something on the dark placard. "Look at this."

Rey eyed a crudely drawn triangle with a line stretched between the upper and lower half.

"Yes, drawing is not my best attribute, but that's besides the point." Finn acknowledged, then he pressed the dull and rounded point of the chalk to the center of the higher section of the triangle. "This is the Force scholarship students and rich kids." He moved the chalk to the lower section. "This is us. If you upset a FS, do you want to know what will happen?" Finn rubbed away the top half of his drawing and redrew the point of the triangle, now buried into the top of the bottom half he had left untouched. "You will get stabbed with pain and humiliation."

"Finn, I appreciate what you're trying to tell me, but I can handle myself just fine." Rey took the chalk and blackboard from Finn's hands and replaced them where they had hung on the wall. "Now, I want to join the party. Are you coming with me?"


	7. muse

**disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of the Star Wars franchise, only the concepts I have created and the situations I have written. props to Lucas, thanks bae.

**word count: **376

**prompt:** "muse"

**author's note: **Oct 13, 2019. hey, just got home from a vacation in Oman. I haven't written in a few days so I struggled with this one (sorry it's so short), but hopefully after this little warmup, the next few chapters will be alright.

also, thank you all SO MUCH for over 400 views! I'm so touched by your interest. please do review this if you enjoyed it. I would appreciate it so much. enjoy!

* * *

"So what exactly are you supposed to be?"

He had caught her on her way to the bathroom. As she wondered vaguely whether the drink had anything to do with her current needs, she hadn't noticed the host of the party sitting back overseeing the gathering from afar until he spoke. Pausing, hoping maybe if she said nothing, he would assume he was simply hearing things, but no. She was caught in the glare of his eyes when he stood and turned to face her, an expression of utter boredom sleeping under his heavy-set eyes.

Unsure of his intentions and wondering why exactly he was so interested, Rey chose her words carefully. "Isn't it obvious?" She didn't think until after that she might come across as coy or flirty, despite her toneless voice and steady gaze.

He regarded her with narrow eyes. Then, "tell me, do you know the masters of this house?"

Rey blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Why are you here? Do you know who you are surrounded by?" He took a step closer.

Rey almost laughed, her confusion mounting and nearly boiling over along with her urgent need to visit the restroom. "I know as much as I need to," she restrained herself from ignoring him and turning to search for the bathroom.

"Do you?"

In a moment of impatience, Rey turned on him, stepping up to him until they were merely a foot apart. She looked up into his eyes and narrowed her own. "Are you trying to scare me off?" She could see his chest rise and fall with calm breath, even and unbothered, and yet, her own breath seemed to shorten, to quicken, and she wasn't sure why.

"Are you?"

"What?"

"Are you scared?"

Rey stepped back, "no."

As Rey was turning to leave, to finally find the bathroom and regain some of her composure, to wash away the flush in her cheeks that rose when she turned, to think more clearly out of the gaze of the other partiers, Rey thought she heard a murmured reply, but she couldn't be sure. Nevertheless, the words echoed in her mind for the rest of the night, coupled with the disintegrating warmth in her veins from the drink and Finn's company.

_You should be._


	8. magic

**disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of the Star Wars franchise, only the concepts I have created and the situations I have written. props to Lucas, thanks bae.

**word count: **294

**prompt:** "magic"

**author's note:** October 13, 2019. I'm feeling kinda sucky today so here's another chapter, rather short, I know. I'll try to write longer chapters soon; it all depends on the scene the prompt inspires. thanks for reading ❤︎

* * *

The next time Kylo saw her, he was just as unprepared as the first time. However, he was thankful that _she _didn't see _him_.

On his way to class, his backpack over one shoulder and an iced Americano in hand, he diverted his usually steady glare to a scene lit by golden sunlight. Just as he passed a tree painted in autumn colours, his attention was caught by movement to his left.

She stood in the central fountain on campus, knee-deep, fully drenched, lifting up handfuls of water and throwing the sparkling drops into the air. He could hear her laughter from where he paused and for a moment, he simply watched. The girl - _the scavenger_ \- spun around, eyes shut, before reaching to the running water in the center and filling her hands again. She skipped about, her feet kicking up splashes of the blue water out of the fountain onto the copper tile around.

An urge to walk closer spurred him to turn fully and narrow his gaze, examining the space around the fountain. She was alone, and her effects sat just far enough away to avoid the splashes of her play. But he didn't take a single step, for in the next moment, someone clapped their hand on his back and he was jolted out of his curious observance.

His roommate, classmate (not _friend_), smirked with some degree of disgust and urged him away from the scene, though Kylo doubted Hux had seen the girl dancing in the fountain.

It was only when Kylo was nearly twenty paces farther from where he had stopped to watch her, did he realise that he felt a tinge of disappointment, and unsure why, he took a long swig of his iced Americano and walked on.


	9. clean

**disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of the Star Wars franchise, only the concepts I have created and the situations I have written. props to Lucas, thanks bae.

**word count: **513

**prompt:** "clean"

**author's note:** Oct 21, 2019. in which Rey and Finn talk more than play their board game. sorry this is so short again TT. I'm feeling really uninspired and my anxiety and depression aren't helping much. I won't burden y'all with the details, so here's a little bonding moment between Finn and Rey.

by the way, special thank you to the guest who wrote such sweet reviews. you've encouraged me! thank you~

* * *

"Ten," Finn said, laying down a King card and looking up to Rey's face from across the table, as if expecting her next play to be one in which she would win points.

Rey made a face and laid down a Seven on her side of the board. "Seventeen."

"Twenty-one," Finn continued, then, just as Rey lays down her responding card, he looked up and gave her a measured glare. "I can't believe you've never played before. I mean, you're practically an expert."

Rey moved her back peg forward two holes, taking her points from her Thirty-One. "I'm serious. I've never really played any board games. It's kind of hard to play a two-player game with only one person," she laughed at that.

Finn paused and put his cards down. He cocked his head and softened his expression, though it was still full of consternation and curiosity. "Only child?" When Rey nodded he added, "me too. I was sent to a military academy boarding school practically right after my birth. I mean, I had brothers, and sisters, but none of them were my real family. They were like classmates, and our teachers controlled our entire schedule."

"That sounds awful," Rey eyed Finn's remaining cards, somewhat uncomfortable with the shift in conversation. She didn't like talking about the past and she had the feeling that once Finn brought up his own, she would be obliged, or rather pressured, to talk about her own. But Finn's expression was somewhat calming, comfortable even. It was as if he didn't expect anything from her and only wished to share his own experiences. Like a friend might.

"It was actually…" Finn slipped his fingernails underneath his cards and lifted them up to his face. He scrutinised his remaining two cards, eyes darting back and forth behind their covers, then finally settling on what he wanted to say and play, he tossed his card ("Four", he looked up to Rey) on top of his other already-played cards and said, "It wasn't great. I learned a lot, but when I left, I learned more than what I learned there. When I left, I gained more than what I was given before."

"I understand," Rey said, though she most certainly did not. And then, out of curiosity, she asked, "What made you leave?"

Finn looked at his last card for a long moment. Rey counted her breaths to twenty before he finally raised his eyes to hers. "I wouldn't pass my first experience test. They asked something of me that I knew was wrong."

"I see," Rey breathed, too quiet for Finn to hear, and yet he did.

"But enough about me," Finn grinned, and Rey didn't think she liked the gleam in his eyes - curious and mischievous. "How was your first week?"

"Ah," Rey let out a breath she had been holding in, relieved that Finn didn't ask her anything about her past. "It was alright. The material isn't too hard, and I'm enjoying the classes."

"Great!" Finn maintained his grin and glanced down at his cards. "I'll count first."


	10. secret

**disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of the Star Wars franchise, only the concepts I have created and the situations I have written. props to Lucas, thanks bae.

**word count:** 910

**prompt:** "secret"

**author's note:** December 4, 2019 Nanowrimo was brilliant and I'm ready to pay a bit more attention to my little fanfic babies. get ready for a heckton of updates because I am itching to write something for fun and reylo is tugging at my heartstrings as usual.

* * *

It wasn't hard to keep a secret from Finn and Poe it seemed. With the holiday season fast approaching, and her two new friends by her side, Rey knew that shopping sprees were right around the corner.

Though she did not celebrate Christmas herself, she knew that it was a tradition for the Rebels to host some sort of get-together and exchangement of presents. While she wasn't sure if she would be invited, she wanted to at least get a little something for her two classmates so they wouldn't forget she existed. Of course, she didn't expect them to get her anything, but she felt happy knowing that they would receive something to remember from her.

Rey wasn't much of a shopper, never had been and she never really thought she would be, but she liked the idea of picking out special little things for people she cared about. Before going out to the mall or department stores, she browsed through an online catalogue of gifts and whatnot.

For Finn, she settled on a scarf of some sort. She found one of a soft brown knit with red trim and decorative squares in the pattern at a local thrift store. It was almost something like plaid but much more simple. It was a little harder to think of something for Poe and almost everything she scrolled through, including the items she browsed in the Village thrift store and the local Target was either too classic or not unique enough.

It was while she was absentmindedly strolling through the isle of candy and chocolate that she bumped into someone she had not expected to see there. Though she shouldn't have been surprised; this was after all the closest store to their university. His presence was a simple coincidence, one that she was not ready for whatsoever.

Her curious stare was all it took for him to speak first. His voice was rough and he looked a bit dazed, as if he had just woken up from an unsettled sleep and he needed a shot of espresso to wake him up. Only, it was four in the afternoon.

"What are you looking at, little girl," it was less of a question and felt vaguely of a threat to her person. She snorted, and kept her gaze steady on him.

He stood at least two feet taller than him and his stringy black hair framing his face seemed to darken his already annoyed expression. He wore black on black and black jeans, ripped at the knees and fraying like black cotton candy floss. Rey brought her eyes back up to his face and cocked her head.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She allowed her tone to take on a slight tinge of mockery. Shifting the scarf from one hand to the other, she brought up her fingers to her head to brush a strand of golden brown hair out of her eyes. Something in her wanted to taunt this young man, this high and mighty human who seemed to think no one was good enough for him, and certainly not some backwoods girl from the desert who hadn't been formally educated since preschool. But he wouldn't know about that, and she wouldn't mention it.

Kylo's only response was to curl a lip and turn. He didn't flee the isle or make any further attempt at conversation - or confrontation at that - so Rey took it as a sign of peace. However, her curiosity refused to allow her to stay silent.

For a moment, she watched as his fingers grazed a tin of chocolates. His eyes followed a line of white text on the box and the other hand, buried deep in his jacket pocket, withdrew and came forward to touch the other side of the box. He lifted it from the shelf and turned it about, examining the tin with utmost interest. It seemed as though he had completely forgotten her presence. He replaced the tin of chocolates onto the shelf and turned to leave.

"Hey, wait," Rey took a hesitant step towards him, her hand clenching the brown scarf in her hand. She looked down to it and ran her finger around the square pattern. "You're Kylo, right?"

He paused and turned. His eyes were slits and his lips drawn tight. His gaze was heavy and Rey felt something that urged her to run away, as if she were back in the desert and a predator had just locked its eyes onto her form, small and vulnerable.

She puffed up her chest and made a face as if to emphasise her question, pursed lips and raised eyebrows.

His expression did not falter, but a curt sigh came from between his lips. "Obviously."

Victory, even if what he had said was full of spite and sarcasm. She pressed. "I would ask you to apologise for the other day, but I'll accept it as an accident. May I- I mean, who are you shopping for?"

He huffed, snatched a random box of chocolates from the shelf, and held it out to her. "Myself."

Rey sucked her lips into her mouth to hold back a smile. But then he turned and walked away again, and she didn't really think he would tolerate much more of her curiosity. She laughed to herself and returned her attention to the chocolates before her. Maybe Poe would like chocolate-covered hazelnuts, or maybe she could get some for herself.


	11. superstition

**disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of the Star Wars franchise, only the concepts I have created and the situations I have written. props to Lucas, thanks bae.

**word count: **547

**prompt:** "superstition"

**author's note:** December 5, 2019. this story has reached 1000 views! thank you so much everyone for reading it. please do give it a review if you have some time. I would really appreciate it. this chapter was inspired by that one tumblr post; I'm sure you'll recognise it when you read.

* * *

It had been a particularly dull morning until he stepped on the center tile in the middle of the university's central square. And he had been so careful to avoid it.

Not that he was one to believe or even subscribe to these silly traditions, but he loathed the thought of being branded as one of "those who would never graduate". He tended to think that the degree he earned at the end of his few years in university would be the product and the result of hard work, a heck-ton of studying, and a little bit of interest. He wanted to prepare for his future the best he could and getting distracted by superstitions or traditions was the last thing on his mind.

Until he realised he had stepped fully on the hexagonal curse and heard his classmate's gasp. Hux looked at him with shock and mild smugness in the split second in which he realised he had triggered the superstition.

"For-" Kylo dropped his backpack from his shoulders, shoved his computer into Hux's arms, and burst into a dead sprint across the campus. As his boots slapped against the pavement and he weaved in and around students strolling about, he heard Armitage's voice shouting out for people to move out of his way. He wasn't thankful; he didn't quite care if he ran into anyone, except that would stop him from touching the hand of the Emperor's statue across the square and if he didn't, God help him. He would be the subject of torture and mockery until he graduated from this miserable university.

Breathing heavily, he reached the other end of the campus. He held on tightly to the statue's hand and bent over to catch his breath. Hux came up behind him holding his things, a wide grin on his face.

"How many seconds?" Kylo gasped. "Less than ten? How- how many?"

"Twelve seconds," Hux grinned, and Kylo realised that was the reason for his happiness. Kylo was two seconds late. "You're screwed, Ren."

"Shut up," Kylo straightened and snatched his things away from Hux. "It's just a stupid superstition."

"OH-!"

Kylo snapped his head up. Exactly where he had stood moments before, a female student dropped her purse. She broke into a run, barreling straight towards him with desperation on her expression and determination in her eyes. She was so fast, Kylo barely had enough time to whip himself away from the Emperor's statue.

Her hand slapped onto the statue's hand just as his left it. He stepped back.

It was that girl. The one with eyes that change colour depending on the light and milk chocolate hair. The one that looked as if she were built for heavy labour, but had apparently chosen a degree in astronomy. The one that wasn't afraid of him.

Consternation on his brows, he took a few more steps back and shifted his backpack from one shoulder to the other.

"How fast?" She gasped out, and her two lackeys came running up behind her. They laughed and clapped her on the back.

"Seven! You made it!"

A smile broke out on her tanned features, her cheeks pulled into dimples and her clean teeth shining. She looked up and caught his gaze. She didn't stop smiling.


	12. fantasy

**disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of the Star Wars franchise, only the concepts I have created and the situations I have written. props to Lucas, thanks bae.

**word count: **205

**prompt:** "fantasy"

**author's note: **December 11, 2019 - feeling real sucky about this fanfiction right now so if y'all have any encouragement or prompt ideas, please review and let me know! I'd really appreciate it.

* * *

"Hux, if you don't get your stupid cat off my bed this instant, I will pull each of your toenails out one by one and then paint the remaining flesh purple."

Kylo breathed a sigh of frustration as he leaned back in his desk chair. The afternoon had been more than exhausting and with this new assignment from his English professor, he hadn't been able to get any good words in or as a matter of fact, any good ideas either. As English was a required core class, he couldn't avoid it or afford to slack off on it. He had to pass the class.

This assignment was the worst so far though, and all he wanted to do was give up. He couldn't stand creative writing and if he were honest with himself, he didn't even know why it was of any importance to a political science major.

With one more sigh, Kylo dug in his heels and started writing. If there was anything that spoke a story to him, it was real life. Fantasy or not, his life was pretty interesting and although he would never admit it outside of fiction, there was someone that sparked a bit of inspiration in his mind.


End file.
